Abbey Smith
Abby Smith is a member of the Misfits gang in Series 4 and 5. She claimed to have lost her memory in the Storm, but it is later revealed that she was created by Laura, a girl who gained the power to create physical manifestations of her imagination. Biography Early life Abby's memory was wiped by the Storm, so nothing is known about her past or family who, according to Abby, aren't looking for her. She is seen drinking large quantities of alcohol, apparently in an attempt to forget her "gift" with the loss of her identity. Series 4 Abby was first seen passed out in the hall outside of Richard Saunders' house party. Finn and Rudy helped her inside, where she proceeded to drink excessive amounts of alcohol and wander, confusedly, around upon regaining consciousness. When a white rabbit in a black suit began patrolling the corridors of the flats, murdered a girl with a golf club, and kidnapped Jess, Abby helped Rudy, Finn and Alex rescue her. Abby discovered Jess was in the basement of the apartment, and stayed behind on Rudy's instructions. After the rabbit knocked Rudy and Finn out, and almost killed Alex, Abby snuck up on it and stabbed it in the back with a screwdriver. She then introduced herself, showing no response to what just happened. Abby has followed the gang to the Community Centre, and is discovered by Rudy, Finn and Greg in the locker room. To keep her out of trouble, Finn tells Greg that she is on community service. Abby agrees to pretend to be on community service. Before starting fake community service, Abby goes to the toilets, and finds a heavily pregnant girl named Tara in one of the cubicles. Tara is distressed about becoming a mother and accidentally uses her power to transfer her baby into Abby. Frustrated and annoyed, Abby decides to try to find Tara and make her take the baby back. The gang learn Tara's address and go to her home, but just as they are about to talk to Tara, Abby runs away. Confused, Jess asks Abby why she changed her mind, and Abby and reveals she has no idea who she is. She explains her decision to keep the baby because it makes her 'feel part of something'. Later at the Community Centre, Tara confronts Abby, asking for her baby back; Abby allows her to take it, but only under the condition that she raises him properly. At the end of the day, she prepares to leave the gang and go home, however, Greg storms into the locker room and reveals that he knows she lied about being on community service, so he puts her on community service for real. On community service, Abby thinks she might find fulfillment by having casual sex. This, along with her talking to a now-confident Alex after regaining his penis, caused Abby to be viewed as a slut by Jess. After helping Rudy rescue his lover Nadine from a convent of seemingly corrupted nuns, Abby accomplishes her goal by having sex with Finn in the Community Centre where he lives. They are then caught by Jess who was already devastated to find Alex cheating on her. As Alex arrives to explain himself, the ensuing violence is witnessed by Nadine along with Finn's semen dripping from Abby's vagina. The sight of hatred and meaningless sex causes Nadine to unintentionally summon the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Whilst running from the hooded assassins, Abby accidentally bumps into a Horseman who punches her and attempts to impale her with his sword while she's defenseless the ground. Finn then comes to the rescue and telekinetically pushes the Horseman away, much to his and Abby's surprise. As Alex suffers from a wound he got confronting the Horsemen, Abby fails to make the situation more palatable by bluntly yet honestly mentioning Alex's fatal condition. After Nadine sacrifices herself to the Horsemen to banish them, Abby acquires one of the Horsemen's BMXs. She recalls wanting a BMX, giving her a clue of her true identity. Series 5 Abby continues her search for her identity, sending out missing posters with her face on them. She finds a scarf in a bathroom that she likes smelling, and tracks down the owner of it to a girl named Laura. She asks Laura if she can buy her a drink, suggesting that she's starting to realise her true sexuality. Abby's homosexuality is also indicated by her comment in Series 4 that it didn't feel right having sex with Finn. Abby and Laura find out that Abby is Laura's imaginary friend brought to life by the Storm. The others grow worried when Abby doesn't show up for community service and Alex remembers Abby leaving the bar with a girl on his block - they hear screams in the house a break in to find Abby and Laura having sex, something Rudy finds very amusing. Upon encountering Laura's ex-boyfriend, Ross, who was very threatening towards her she was launched into an uncontrollable rage and had to be dragged away by Laura. After a flashback Abby realises that she is Laura's imaginary friend brought to life by the storm. Rudy 2 offers some help and advice upon being created by the storm, knowing how difficult it can be. Laura starts to reject her, pushing Abby away and getting back together with her ex-boyfriend. She confronts Laura and tries to prove she's real by playing swing-ball and cutting herself but gets into another fight with Ross and ends up accidentally cutting Laura, causing her much distress. She returns to the community centre and deliberately overdoses on pills but is found by Jess who helps her. Laura shows up at the community centre and they spend the night. Laura says that Abby is like a part of her and Abby says that she felt like her creator had rejected her, but they begin to reconcile when they are attacked by another creation of Laura's imagination - Scary - who tries to drag Laura away, but, Abby kills him with the swing-ball pole. The girls decide that they're glad they met and that Laura created Abby and they decide that their relationship is too weird to continue without making them uncomfortable and they go their separate ways. Appearances Episodes Other ''Misfits Strung Out '' *"Episode 7" *"Episode 8" Category:Main Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Series 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Others affected by the storm Category:Victims of powers Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Sentient products of the Storm